Not Harry James Potter, Hira Jagan Minamino
by NekoVampirePrincess1990
Summary: Kurama and Hiei's son - Hira - is stolen in the night. Yukina finds out her brothers closer then she thought and Dumbledore has just possibly made the biggest mistake of his life. And why does Harry look so much like Hira? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

It was a little past midnight and Hiei was sleeping peacefully for once next to his lover when a shap pain in his spine woke him. He had no clue what that was or what it meant but didn't want to bother Kurama. He still wasn't used to relying on others for any kind of help so he did what he always does, suffered in silence.

However that thought was shot to hell as Hiei's stomach seized up on him and slimy wetness spred between his legs. He gripped the sheets in a white knuckled hold and grit his teeth as a wave of pain shot through his stomach. He quickly leaned over as soon as he could move and shook the red-head awake.

"Hiei," Kurama questioned grogily.

"Something's wrong," the small fire demon panted out.

Kurama was completely awake now. It was unheard of for Hiei to admite anything was wrong but to hear actual discomfort...Kurama was scared. Hiei had to be in real pain for anything other then smugness or bordom to enter his voice.

Another wave of pain swept through his midsection and Hiei couldn't help himself; he screamed. He fell back onto the bed and hung onto the sheets for dear life. AS much as he hated to admite it, and he really hated to admite it, he was scared. He had never expireanced anything like what he was going through now and didn't know if he was going to be alright. For all he knew, he was deing from some kind of demon parasite he had contracted from somewhere and was being eaten alive as we speak.

Kurama was up, out of bed and rushing to Yukina's room. They had all decided to spend a few days at Genkai's, a sort of re-bonding get together after spending so much time apart in deamon world so Kurama didn't have far to go. He was back with Hiei, Yukina in tow, within a minute.

Hiei meanwhile was writhing in agony, gritting his teeth to the point that he was sure they would crack soon and had a death grip on anything he could get his hands on in an atempt to ease the pain. He was pale, covdered in sweat and gasping for breath. He thought geting the Jagan was bad, that had nothing this; whatever _this_ was.

Yukina gasped at the sight of the normally stoic and highest pain tolerant member of her friends near tears with some unknown ailment.

Wasting no more time, Yukina rushed to the suffering demon's side and began to see what she could do to ease his pain. Her hand glowed a soft blue as they hovered over Hiei's stomach, searching for the problem. She pulled back with a shocked gasp and nearly fell back.

"What, what is it? What is wrong," Kurama was on ther verge of panicing but kept it a bay. His lover needed him and he needed to keep a leaval head.

Yukina didn't answer him. Instead she ordered him to go and grab some towles, a blanket, some hot water and a sterile knife.

A bit confused, Kurama went to do as bid.

By now, everyone was awake and wondering what was going on. They could hear Hiei's grunts, screams and occational wimpers and to be honest, they were a little freaked out. Rinku looked like he was holding back tears.

Kurama came back with everything Yukina asked for and Hiei let out his loudest scream yet.

It felt like he was being ripped in two from the inside out. His stomach was hard as a rock and he was pretty sure there was something between his leggs that hadn't been there before and shouldn't be there in the first place. He wanted it out.

"Yukina?"

"Hiei is somehow pregnant and is about to give birth."

Everyone froze at this revolation except for Hiei who panting as if he had just finished the most entense workout of his life though he did have a look of paniced shock on his face.

"Hiei," Yukina tried to get the fire demon's attention focused on her. "On the next contraction, the next time you feel the entense pain, I need you to push down until I tell you to stop, alright? You're goning to be fine."

Fine? Fine! He was fucking lador do to a child he didn't even know he had and he was goning to be fine!? Was his sister out of her mind? He was far from being fine or going to be fine! He was pregnent. He was having a kid. He was having a kid! He didin't know anything about children much less how to take care of them! What was he suppossed to do? How we he suppossed to be a parent when he never one himself growing up?!

Another contraction hit and broke Hiei from his mental break down/ramblings. Instead he took to threatening Kurama with all kinds of unspeakable harm that had not only Kurama pale with fear, but also the rest of the gang. He didn't care that he just outed them (though it wasn't like they were keeping it much of a secrt in the first place) he was in toomuch pain to care about anything right then.

Kurama on the other hand, had no idea there were so many ways one could have their intestines removed and chocked by. Being beaten to death with his own spine that had been tied into knots was also an..._interesting_...image. Was it physically possible, even for demons, to have their organs carved out with nothing but a spoon?

Figuring now was a good time to save the remainder of his mental health, Kurama quickly retreated from the room.

Hiei was thrashing his head back and forth, clawing at any available surface he could find and even...crying, though there were no tears; yet.

"Alright Hiei," Yukina called, "one more big push and there should be the head."

Hiei gathered as deep a breath as he could and pushed. He was sure he was being torn apart and frankly, he would rather go through The Implant again then endure this much longer. This kid was trying to kill him he was sure of it.

Panting for breath he couldn't seem to get, Hiei layed limp agesnt the pillows prayed this was over soon.

"We just need to get the shoulder out and then it will be over."

Thank Enma!

Gathering up the last bit of strength he had, Hiei braced himself and pushed one final time. Unnoticed by himself, a tear-gem fell from his eyes and landed on the bed next to him. Yukina on the other hand, noticed and quickly put the pieces together but said nothing; yet.

Hiei lay panting, shaking and achy on the bed as Yukina gently washed and wraped the newborn.

"He's absolutely adorible nii-san."

"What!"

Yukina giggled quietly at half painced half confused look on the male's face.

Instead of answering, she simply picked up the tear-gem. It was a dark bule/purple color, clearly not a normal Ice Maiden's tear-gem and sertenly not his sisters. He had been outed, and by his own body too.

Ashamed and unable to look at her anymore, Hiei turned his head to star at the floor in the corner.

A gental hand rested on his arm and a kiss to his cheeck had Hiei looking at the ice demon maiden from the corner of his eye. Yukina smiled gently and lovingly at him. She didin't fully understand why Hiei lied to her, but she knew he had to have had his reasons.

She'd find out later.

Yukina held up the small infant to his "mother" and carefully placed him in Hiei's arms. Hiei paniced as his sister pulled away leaving the bundle with him. Yukina smiled rasuringly and help him reposition his arms into a more secure hold so he was supporting the baby's head.

Hiei looked down at the small life and felt his heart melt. The infent like a perfect mash of himself and Kurama. Tuffs of midnight black hair that didn't quite stand on end topped a rounded heart-shaped face. His eyes were the same alomd shape as his "mother's" but was the same bright, almost unnatural green as his father's. He had Hiei's nose and mouth but Kurama's high cheeck bones. He seemed to take after Kurama's delicate physique yet there was still a strength within him that clearly said 'do not take me lightly'.

What really cemented that the child was his and Kurama's however, were the two little white fox ears sitting on top of his head, nestled within the messy black tresses and the 'Jaga' staring at him from the middle of the baby's forhead. What was most striking about the infant's third eye was the color. It was like a polished moonstone and the pupile was just a little bit smaller then his own, like a fox's.

"He needs a name," Yukina told him, braking him from his thoughts.

"Name?" He didin't know how to name anything. He's never named anything before. What if he messed up.

"What about Hira," Kurama's voice aked from beside him.

_When did he get there?_

Hiei looked back down and a small, barely there smile, graced his lips. "Hira," he tried softely. He liked it.

"Hira Jagan Minanimo."

.,.

**A/N:** Over 3 1/2 pages of Hiei in labor alone. Anyone wanna guess where Hira comes from? Acording to one sight it's Sandskrit for "Diamond" but that's not why I chose it.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Bright, vibrant green eyes watched everything around them with the amazed, curiousity of youth as the older teens/adults entertained the one day old infant. Yusuke was surprisingly the most good with little Hira, making faces and tickling his belly, getting him to giggle where the others usually got quizzical or even bord looks. When not being directly entertained by the older people in the room, Hira's little ears would twitch back and forth taking in every sound and his eyes would dart around as people waved their arms or claped their hands.

Around Hira's neck, Hiei's tear-gem.

Hiei was keeping one eye on Hira at all times while taking in everything else around him.

Hiei still couldn't believe had had been pregnant. How could he not have known? How could any of them not have known? The Oaf, Genkai and himself were the most spiritually aware of them all. Surely one of them should have picked up on something, right?

Looking back he did remember a few, minor, changes to his body that he guessed could have been signs he was pregnent.

He remembered goting a lot of head aches and some times becoming dizzy for no reason. He also seemed to get winded a lot easier then he normally would during training. He took a lot naps after awhile too. He also got irritated at the oaf a lot more (not that anyone could tell) though he never spoke out. It was all unusual, but nothing he thought he should be conserned about or pay much attention too.

Lesson learned.

A small, unhappy sound had Hiei's snapping to Hira fully. Green eyes were trained on him unblinkingly. Hiei quickly got up and took the infent to their room.

He had found out soon after Hira's birth that he could also feed his son naturally. That had been almost as big a shock as finding out he was pregnent. It wouldn't have so bad except that Hira had teeth; every sharp teeth.

Hiei settled on the bed and gengerly brought Hira to his chest. Immediately, needle like teeth clamped down on rather sensitive flesh Hira started sucking happily. Sparkling green eyes looked up at their "mother" and Hiei felt a microscopic smile grace his lips.

From the door frame, Kurama looked on with a loving and serine look in his eyes for his family.

(*)

It was late and everyone else was already in bed. Hiei checked one more time on Hira and crawled under the covers next to Kurama. It was so weird, having these maternal instincs but found himself adjusting quicker then he thought he would have been able too.

With one final, lingering glance, Hiei closed his eyes and fell into a semi-restful sleep.

)*(

Dumbledore paced around his office,deep in thought.

The Potter brat had died in child birth because Lily had gone into labor so suddenly they couldn't get to St. Mungo's. All of his plans were falling apart at the seams all because the brat decided to be born almost two days earlier then shedualed and caused some complications to arise that couldn't have been worked out at home. Now his only hope was the Longbottom brat and from the scans he himself had done during the Order meetings, it didn't look like his magic was enough to fill a tea cup, much less be used as a wepon for the war.

He needed a new pawn.

Dumbledore took out a large map, acrystal and looked for the largest sorce of magic he could find. It wasn't the most effective or reliable way to find what he needed, but it would have to do. He poured his magic into the crystal and consentraited.

Crying was such an old art form, nobody used it anymore. It may not have been as reliable as some more modern means, but it did still have its advantages. It may not be able to pin-point a specific thing or person in a specific location, but it did help to narrow down the serch area to a general country or area; at the cost of a lot of magic.

The crystal all of a sudden shot forward and pieced a spot on the map.

Japan.

Dumbledore let out a relieved breath, put his things away and called over Fawks, his familiar. He was too weak to Apperate to anywhere that would allow him to get to Japan tonight or create a portkey. Besides, Fawks was faster anyway.

Fawks flew over to his master and in a flash of brilliant flames, they vanished. They reapeared somewhere in Tokyo. It was going to be a long night.

)*(

Dumbledore crept through the silent temple on muffled footsteps. It had taken him hours to track down the weird, yet powerful, energy but he finally found the source. This temple was saturated in wild, untiamed magical and unidentified energies; so thick, it was hard to breath almost.

Just as the first rays of light started to peek over the ridge of the horizon, Dymbledore found what he was looking for.

Inside a back room he found a normal young couple alseep on one side of the room and a crib one the other. Paying what he thought might have been a couple of teenagers no mind, Dumbledore calmly walked over to the crib. He almost gasped at what he found.

A small infant with little white triangular ears on top of a mop of messy black hair and a long fluffy fox tail slept epacefully in the crib. Upon closer inspection, he spotted a slit in the middle of the infant's forehead that looked remarkably like a third eyelid. Around the infant's neck was a gem of some sort.

Thinking quickly, Dumbledore carefully grabbed the child from its bed.

The child's eyes snapped out revealing, yes a third eye in the middle of its head the color of a moonstone and startiling greens eyes that he had only seen on one other person. The infant seemed to study Dumbledore intently which disturbed the old man and had aparently came to a conclution. It opened its mouth, and let out a high-pitched, chilling scream.

The child's parents were up in an instant and zeroed in on the casue of their child's distress.

The only reason Dumbledore wasn't dead on the spot was mostly due to shock on the couple on the bed's part.

Dumbledore took this oppertunity and disapperated on the spot before they could shake off their shock. He appeared outside of a little inn on the edge of the town the energies were coming from and called Fawks. Without a second to lose, they flashed back to England and over to the Potter's home.


End file.
